Wild Caverns
Discretion These tunnels are based on the candle-stone caverns. The mentioned Kobolds can be re skinned as "Fallen Sprites" --- Most of the passages in Candlestone Caverns are twisting tunnels that range wildly in size from a claustrophobic 2 feet across to relatively roomy 15-foot-wide passages. A rare few passages can reach up to 30 feet in width—easier to traverse, these larger tunnels are also popular spots for ambushes and hidden traps. In addition to traps and dangers left by intelligent foes, the caves are subject to rockslides, flash floods, and periodic collapses as the region continues to periodically suffer minor earthquakes or fill with water following torrential rains on the surface. With a few exceptions in the form of phosphorescent minerals or fungi, the caverns are a place of eternal darkness. Adventurers without means of seeing in the dark are advised to bring their own light sources. Bright lights often attract unwanted attention, so experienced delvers utilize devices or spells that emit red- or blue-tinged light, or even such sources of illumination as faerie fire or the glowing glands of fire beetles. While the caverns may never be fully explored or mapped, their best known regions are listed here. Room discriptions Level 1. Entrances (CR 2): The entrances created in remain today, along a vast fault-block raised by the great earthquake. Level 2. The Hall of Wonders (CR 3): Years ago a dwarven artisan f led the falling empire of Tar Khadurrm to create a safe workshop and gallery where his finest work could be displayed without fear of it being destroyed by rioters or insurgents. This area is detailed in Pathfinder Society Scenario 37: The Beggar’s Pearl. Level 3. Mushroom Caves (CR 3): Once a region where deep gnomes cultivated edible fungi, this region has since grown into a wilderness choked with giant mushrooms, puff balls, and other strange growths, including a large number of dangerous growths like violet fungi and yellow mold. Level 4. The Black Claws (CR 3): A dangerous tribe of fallen sprites known as the Black Eyes live in this welldefended series of caves. Level 5. The Vault (CR 4): The Black Claws maintain these caves as a prison—captives are kept in deep sinkholes, held for ransom or sale as slaves. See pages 9–13 for more details on this level. Level 6. The Maze (CR 2): This labyrinth of narrow tunnels, pits, crevices, dead ends, and chasms has drawn many to their deaths over the years, for the tunnels are variously rumored to hide a lost dwarven temple, a secret passage to another plane, or a fortune in gemstones and other riches. Level 7. Troglodyte Burrows (CR 3): A clan of troglodytes claim this area, a claim disputed by Fallen SPrites and duergar, who fight them at every opportunity. Adventurers can sometimes earn rewards by allying with these factions, but many simply end up as dinner. A few isolated tribes of mongrelmen dwell here as well; they may aid adventurers if treated kindly. Level 8. Ruins of Fort Durak (CR 6): After the fall of Tar Khadurrm, this hidden dwarven fortress was taken over by various unsavory inhabitants, including duergar, slimes and oozes, and a tribe of insane mongrelmen who worship a petrified drider as a deity. Level 9. Black Siren Citadel (CR 7): The underground fortress known as Black Siren is said to be haunted by the ghosts of ancient duergar. These tales serve the citadel’s new inhabitants well, for it has been taken over as an outpost by the drow, who use it as a staging ground to keep watch on surrounding tunnels and to launch raids to capture slaves from the nearby caverns and lands above. Level 10. Ghelib’s Fissure (CR 5): Named for an intrepid dwarven explorer, these caves are filled with wondrous formations and hidden dangers. They are also home to numerous cave fishers and lurking rays as well as swarms of unusually large, disease-ridden bats. Level 11. Tenebros River (CR 7): Dark, cold, and swift, the mighty Tenebros River rushes through the region, forming subterranean lakes and pools where Candlestone’s various tribes hunt, fish, and invariably skirmish. Level 12. The Thundering Gates (CR 8): The Tenebros River f lows through a narrow passage here, vanishing on a long route that eventually empties into Lake Nirthran in Sekamina deep below. The rushing water resounds deafeningly as it drains into the passage, giving the chamber its name. Level 13. Ether Outpost (CR 12): Scouts from the mysterious fey city known as the Court of Ether maintain a small outpost here. Evil pixies and a group of magically controlled ogrekin guards keep watch on nearby caverns. The sinister fey have rigged numerous magical traps to injure unwary intruders. Beyond the outpost, a passage leads into the Darklands and eventually to the Court of Ether itself. Level 14. Tar Vermilon (CR 10): These caves have been expanded into a fortress by a large group of duergar, who patrol the surrounding passages regularly. Captives who are brought to Tar Vermilon rarely survive to tell of the endless toil that is required of captives by mad Duergar soldiers obsessed with perfecting the fortress in order to properly honor Droskar Level 15. The Cavern Dragon’s Tomb (CR 9): Dwarven legend holds that a particularly sadistic crystal dragon once dwelt in these caves, ruling over Candlestone Caverns as its subterranean empire. It is said that the dwarven hero Gurnus Strongarm slew the dragon but perished in the attempt. Tales say that the dragon’s horde remains undiscovered, but also that the ghost of the great dragon still haunts these caves. Level 16. Kaldrifjaur Lake (CR 11): Formed when the Tenebros River splits hundreds of feet above the lake, Kaldrifjaur (“Cold Heart” in the dwarven tongue) is vast enough to require travel by boat. Duergar and kobolds regularly ply its waters, seeking out the colorless fish and mollusks that dwell there, or traveling to other regions in Sekamina. Other things are said to live here, too—whiteskinned sea serpents, a mysterious clan of aquatic gargoyles, and predatory albino fish the size of mighty sharks. Level 17. Nightclaw Caves (CR 13): A deadly barrier to anyone seeking out the Midnight Mountains below, the Nightclaw Caves are a dark labyrinth said to be the lair of a powerful undead sorcerer who studied under the Whispering Tyrant. This ghoul sorcerer’s name has long been forgotten, but his epithet remains: the Skinless King. Level 18. The Shining Grotto (CR 15): This entrance to the deeper realms of the Darklands is filled with glittering speleothems, bubbling hot springs, gigantic crystals, raw gems, luminescent mineral deposits, and intricate formations. The grotto is also inhabited by creatures from the depths, including ropers, neothelids, and beings that match the description of strangely pallid shoggoths. Level 19. Route to the Midnight Mountains (CR 10+): A distant spur of the vast and mysterious underground realm known as the Midnight Mountains can be accessed through these caves, which wind down through innumerable dangers and the lairs of nameless beasts to finally reach that realm of madness. Maps Over Map Tresures * treasures in this area are finite, and depletable,When generating a room, tresures are also decided, as well as hidden *